


For the People who Play by Different Rules

by ksayshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksayshi/pseuds/ksayshi
Summary: Culture cannot be defined. We only know what is culturally significant if we live side-by-side and within it. Sometimes everything seems culturally involved. Math definitely isn't. Maybe the way it was taught is culturally significant, but that's just my bias opinion. Language is. Maybe. Just by speaking we revealed more than our language, but also our origin, education, upbringing and so much more. This is a journey of us, who happened to be in the same small island with different backgrounds facing similar obstacles with different perspectives. People who play be different rules.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So for sure...I think I'm gonna get hated for not completing my other works before starting on another one, but I promise you that they're coming soon...maybe...  
> This is more of a contribution to realistic fiction and a reflection of my life I guess...since I draw inspiration from it but not even close to depicting it. The title is named after the words in my favorite book. I never knew what he meant by it, but I hope that you'll find your own meaning. Please enjoy!
> 
> Notes at the end too!

Levi POV:

Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if I had not turned around that day. I've seen her before in my classes even though I was pretty sure she was a couple of years younger than me. She never spoke in class and seemed to avoid socializing. As soon as class was over, I would see her rush out of the front gates of the school before I started pack my own . 

We were in middle school. 

The first time we talked was in high school. She had greeted me as a neighbor. Her voice monotone as she stood there with her father grasping a small box of tea leaves. It was the first time I saw the inner turmoil that consumed her calmness in her eyes. She saw mine as well. 

When I reached out to shake her hand we both seemed to come to the conclusion we won't be bad neighbors to each other. 

But we never hanged out until that moment. In my consciousness, she existed and that was all she meant to me. 

My mother's older brother had taken custody of me as soon as she died of cancer when I was a child. Soon after we received another addition to our small family as a distantly related cousin of mine parents perished in a car accident. Since our uncle was barely present due to his work, care taking ultimately became my responsibility. I began to get used to the notion of taking care my ten years younger than me little sister, who also happens to be friends and classmates of the younger brother of the girl in my school. 

Isabel and Eren. 

I felt a hand tough on my shirt as my new little sister, Mikasa, took a fistful of my shirt. Her back, however, was faced towards me as she focused on something else. I took her hand as a silent confirmation I understood her and automatically faced the direction she faced. 

Perhaps people find it eerie we were able to communicate with little words, but it was convenient for us. Two broken children who heard too many words spoken with false wishes and promises. Only our current guardian was willing to take that role of caring for us. Even then, he expressed it with little words and used small tokens and peaceful walks in the park as simple guetures of kindness. We learned to close ourselves to the world and expressing only what we want to share, leaving no room for lie or deceit. 

I watched as Isabel trudged around with a little boy in her arms. His brown hair sticking to his forehead from his sweat. Despite covered in thick layers, his entire body was shaking. His eyes were closed and his breath was coming in puffs as if he couldn't breathe properly. 

Mikasa pointed towards the two and I understood she knew that boy. Isabel and Mikasa never formally met so that left only the boy she was pointing at. With another tug of my arm we were rushing towards them. She must care for the boy a lot to want to ask for my help. 

Isabel stopped to stare at me, dried tears streaking down her face as she cuddled they boy closer. 

I let go of Mikasa's hand and watched her approach them. 

"If you need help, be honest," I stated. 

Isabel looked at me as I were crazy. "To who? You? Why should I believe in you?"

Ah. She believed in words. As simple as that. 

Then I saw the boy shift in her arms. His nose scrunched up as if trying to breathe through them and failing. He drowsily opened his eyes and landed his semi-unfocused gaze on Mikasa. He smiled.

\-----------

Isabel POV: 

Hostility laced my every word as I asked him my questions. His voice carried no emotion. Sure we were neighbors but I barely knew him. Plus he never spoke often. Not to me. 

I stopped believing in actions the moment my father introduced his new lover to us. Mom, Clara, had died when I was in middle school and father, Grisha, had fallen to a state of depression that had him constantly working to distract himself. 

Even now, my only hope was the words he spoke to me. He promised me he'll keep giving us money so we may live comfortably even in his absence. He promised that he'll spend time with us on his days off. He promised that we'll like this possible new mother of ours. 

Those was the only words he lied. I had a theory my and Eren's father didn't like looking at us because our faces look too similar to our mother's. But he kept every word he said to us near his heart and followed through. Perhaps it was easier for him to keep his word because he was rarely around, but they contained hope that he was healing. I took his new lover as a sign of that. Oh, how wrong I was. 

She was after his money. His prestigious title as one of the most accomplished doctors. For months I stayed quiet underneath her abuse hoping that my sacrifice would have meant happiness for my father and a mother figure for my brother. That was my hope until her facade broke in front of Eren when Grisha spent more time with him as he promised me than with her. As soon as he left for work, she slapped Eren so hard there was a hand shaped bruise forming by the time I got there. I cuddled him close to me as I rushed to my room and locked us in. Outside I could hear the frustrated screams of my mother-to-be. She left soon after. 

I held Eren all night as he fell asleep in my arms crying by comforted by my presence. In my room I waited until the early dawn and the door unlocking that signaled the presence of my father coming home for a quick shower before leaving again. It was that morning I told him. 

He believed me. 

Or I hope so since it's been months since I last saw that ass-kisser. But, since then, I hated physical contact unless it came from Eren. 

Oh Eren, I hope he's alright. 

"Mikasa..." his weak voice startled me out of my glaring contest with Levi and I noticed him reaching out to the little girl in front of me. She took his hand which confused me even more. After that incident in which Eren got hit, he steered clear of anyone from the opposite gender except me. This clearly was a sign of friendship between the two. 

"Okay..." my eyes flickered back to Levi who was also looking at the interaction between the two children, "I need help."

Levi turned his attention back to me and raised his hands to take Eren away from me. I hesitated before I reluctantly placed my little brother in his arms. 

"You look tired." 

I was confused for a while before realizing that was his explaination for taking Eren out of my arms. 

"You look like Mikasa," Eren observed weakly in his arms. Levi's only response was a shrug of his shoulders as if he didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not. 

"Remember when Mikasa missed school?" Eren nodded, "I was taking care of her at home, so now it's your turn." He pinched Eren's cheeks and Eren giggles happily. 

I glanced away with guilt. Levi really was trying to help and I only showed him open hostility. "Thank you," I mumbled. 

Suddenly I felt a small warmth squeeze my hand and looked down to see Mikasa. Without a word she led me to where our apartment is and Levi turned to lead the way his movements rocking back and forth. 

"If you do that I'm gonna fall asleep again." I could hear the pout and drowsiness in Eren's voice. "I wanna know Mikasa's cool brother!"

Levi chuckled. If Mikasa wasn't already guiding me home I would have stopped in shock. 

"Sleep is the best medicine. Get better soon and come play with Mikasa at our apartment any time."

I didn't hear Eren's response. He must have been too tired with his glands swollen to talk and opt to nod instead. 

Just like that, our family was created.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sry!! I posted on accident and this is the completed one!


End file.
